Demons in Love
by kyrosethorns
Summary: AU. Inuyasha, the half-demon son of a rich & powerful demon, isn't happy with life as rich kid & urns to feel free. Kagome, a full-demon living in a pack on the streets, has only ever wished for a place to feel loved. IunKag
1. Trapped in the Good Life

_**Title:**_** Demons In Love**

_**By:**_** kyrosethorns**

_**Paring:**_** Kagome X Inuyasha**

**Summary: AU. Inuyasha, the half-demon son of a rich & powerful demon, isn't happy with life as rich kid & urns to feel free. Kagome, a full-demon living in a pack on the streets, has only ever wished for a place to feel loved. IunKag**

_**Genre:**_** Adventure/Romance**

_**Note:**_** In this AU demons and Humans live together in the cities but the demons are still not fully accepted, their race is the minority and like many minority groups in real life when society first starts to accept them they have to work twice as hard to earn the same money, respect and status in comparison to the majority of the population.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Inuyasha or the movie this story is loosely based off of.**

* * *

A sharp laughter erupted through the night. Fire blazing across the dark velvet sky, as a thick opaque smoke reached up into the heavens. A small girl lay crying on the floor inside the burning mansion. Scars and burns covered her fragile broken body, but the cries fell on deaf ears as she could only wait and watch as the flames shifted closer, consuming the walls around him. Why, why had this happened to her, just when she thought that she had found a place to finally call home, it is taken from her along with the people that took her in. She know that, despite his broken form and the blood seeping out of her, she'd survive, she always does and that made the pain all the more worst as the cycle would surly begin again, the streets were her home and no matter how much she wanted to change that she couldn't; for it would only bring disaster upon anyone he cared for.

**Ten years later… **

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Trapped in the Good Life**

It was the city's heritage festival and everyone, human and demon alike, in the city got together in the central park to enjoy the clear sunny skies and pleasant weather as the festival began. It would run from noon to midnight and everyone was excited.

In the shade on top of one of the many hills, underneath a large willow tree, sat a nice little family of six enjoying themselves as they chatted with each other. Or at least that is what it appeared to look like until one got close enough to hear the conversations that were taking place.

"Damn it you two can't you get along for even one day, is that truly to much to ask for?" Shouted a middle aged looking demon as he glared at his two sons. "Do have any idea how bad you are making me look, how bad to are making our family look?"

His eldest son sat up straighter and looked his father in the eyes. "If you were so worried about how the family looks you shouldn't have gone off and had a fling with that filthy human tramp. That way this abomination," He gestured to his younger half-brother sitting not far from him. "would not exist and neither would the problem, or at least not as much."

The youngest flattened his pointed white dog-ears and glared menacingly at his brother. "Why you. How dare you speak of her that way!" He lunged himself at his brother but was caught abruptly by his father.

"Inuyasha stop this at once!" He then proceeded to toss his son back to the spot he was sitting just moments earlier before turning his attention on to the other. "And you Sesshomaru should act more your age by not purposefully starting juvenile conflicts." After that the two boys left in separate directions to get some space from each other and their father.

"They're teenagers InuTaisho, they're bound to get into arguments." His wife said as she placed out food for their two twin 5-year old daughters. "but Sesshomaru did have a point in what he said." She glared at her mate; poison lacing into her words as she thought of the human women that InuTaisho had affairs with back when she was in another country for work, even though that was long ago and the human was dead now, she still couldn't stand the thought of her.

After a long day and a fun filled, in the young girls eyes, the family of dog demons headed home to their large lakeside home. Considering they were demons this was astonishment to most people, but they had earned this home, and everything they had, to the work that InuTaisho and InoMikuzo **(1)** before they had ever had kids. The family entered the home and immediately spilt up to do as they wish, since their daughters, Shichi and Kanro **(2)**, were a mess InuMikuzo took them upstairs to get washed up, Sesshomaru headed off to his room to do what every it is he does while alone, leaving Inuyasha alone with his father. "Inuyasha. We need to talk."

"About?" He muttered as he flopped down on the couch.

"Well first off your disrespedt for everyone here."

"Well it's kinda hard to be respectful when it feels as if your imprisoned"

"Excusse me?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "All I ever hear is rules, rules, rules." He began to pace around. "Don't do this, and don't do that, and I can't take it. I want to feel free, not caged in like…like some pathetic animal." His face softened as he looked into his father's eyes. "And that's what life feels like here." Inuyasha turned a way from his father. Not wanting his father to look at him.

"Inuyasha look at me, those rules are for your own protection. And you shouldn't disregard them. Here you have a roof over your head, food, and a family. One that will protect you."

"Well maybe I don't want to be apart of this family." Inuyasha yelled out in frustration as he began to head up to his room when his dad called out to him.

"Well you are a part of this family," His voice escalated. "and whether you like it or not while you're here you will obey the rules set out for you" A door was heard slamming shut upstairs causing the dog demon to growl as he was irritated with having to deal with ungrateful children.

Inuyasha started out his window at the setting sun, they had left the festival early due to a fight that Inuyasha had gotten into with one of the humans running some of the games. As he continued to watch the sun fall he noticed someone running along the alleyway behind their house, a group of people actually, but he only noticed the girl. She had long black, or maybe dark brown hair, sparking blue eyes, and atop her head two small pointed ears that looked soft to the touch. She was wearing a short green kimono, and ran with a light gray bag clutched in her hand.

As she passed by time seemed to stop for Inuyasha as she looked up and their eyes meet through the window, a small smile graced her lips before time speed up to normal and she ran passed the house and into another alleyway that crossed then one she had been in.

Inuyasha looked away from the window and flopped back on his bed._ 'She was beautiful'_ he thought to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling.

That night he had a dream of meeting her and speaking to her, and in his dream her voice was pure and sounded of angels. If only he could talk to her for real.

* * *

The next day was just a sunny and clear as the day before giving Inuyasha the perfect excuses to go lay in the back yard, (Wait and see if that girl would come by again) and avoid family.

About an hour or so after he had laid down on the hamic in the back a black bag came flying over the fence and landed on the ground a few feet away from him. "What the?" He questioned out loud. He then turned to the fence facing the alley as he heard someone attempting to climb over, and sure enough it was the girl from yesterday, now being closer Inuyasha was able to tell that her hair was a dark brown.

"Oh." She said as she reached the top of the fence. "Could you by any chance grab that for me." Her eyes shining brightly in the summer sun, and her voice (In Inuyasha's opinion) sounded sweeter then the angel voice he had heard in his dreams.

"Yeah." He picked it up and walked over to where she was perched on the fence. "Here. What is it?" He asked as he handed it off.

"Oh nothing." She commented when the sounds of shouting and laughter were heard down the alley. "I gotta go." She bent down and kissed him quickly on the tip of his nose before running of with a group of boys as the reached her. Their pursuer was an older man with a pitchfork screaming profanities at the small group of demon.

That night Inuyasha got into another argument with his father and brother, as a result after being sent up to his room like a child he jumped from the second-story window and over the fence into the alley. He stiffed around slightly trying to pick up the demon girls scent, he was faint but he finally caught it, the scent of lilacs mixed in with butterscotch, and he followed it to wherever it lead him

**

* * *

So how was it? To short, to vague, good? Please tell me. Oh and can anyone guess what movie this is going to be based off of?**

**(1) InoMikuzo – Sesshomaru's mom, She doesn't have a name, or I just don't know what it is, so I gave her this one it's just a random name and doesn't mean a thing.**

**(2) Shichi & Kanra - Again just random names that I pulled out of thin air, neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha really have any sisters…that we know of. Well actually Kanra in a cross between Kana and Kagura and she acts similar to them. Shichi is the one that just come from thin air.**


	2. Demons of the Streets

_**Title:**_** Demons In Love**

_**By:**_** kyrosethorns**

_**Paring:**_** Kagome X Inuyasha**

_**Summary: **_**AU. Inuyasha, the half-demon son of a rich & powerful demon, isn't happy with life as rich kid & urns to feel free. Kagome, a full-demon living in a pack on the streets, has only ever wished for a place to feel loved. IunKag**

_**Genre:**_** Adventure/Romance**

_**Note:**_** In this AU demons and Humans live together in the cities but the demons are still not fully accepted, their race is the minority and like many minority groups in real life when society first starts to accept them they have to work twice as hard to earn the same money, respect and status in comparison to the majority of the population.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Inuyasha or the movie this story is loosely based off of.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

**Demons of the Streets**

Inuyasha wandered through back alleys and streets till the moon was high in the sky before he caught a stronger scent of the girl leading him to the entrance of a blocked off alley way.

As he walked up to the barricade blocking the alley he heard a soft voice speaking from the other side.

"There has to be something in here." Inuyasha searched for a whole to peek through as the sound of trash bins were heard. "Come one doesn't anyone through out anything good anymore." He began a slightly clumsy climb. "Damn it. Oww."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he sat atop the wooden barricade. She turned to look at the source of the voice and found a white-haired boy looking down at her from his perch with a worried look on his face and his head tilted slightly to the left.

_ 'Cute'_ she thought but stopped herself from going any further with that thought knowing that it wouldn't work.

"I'm fine." She murmured out as she continued to look through the trashbins. Inuyasha grew more confused by the second and came down from his perch to get a little closer.

"What are you doing?" He questioned wondering why in the world would such a beauty be picking around in the trash.

"Looking for dinner." She said plainly as if it were no big deal, a truthfully for her it wasn't anymore. Sure it doesn't beat a clean hot meal but hey when you live on the streets food is food no matter where you get it from.

"In a trash can. Why?" Obviously not understanding it since he had been literally served food on a silver platter nearly his entire life, and even before that he never had to resort to this.

When the girl didn't answer he changed the subject. "So umm…," He mutter scratching the back of his head, his ear bending slightly to the side as his hand ran over them. " what are y… I mean who… wait I…a…"

A smile spread across her face as she stepped closer to Inuyasha. "What's my name."

"Yeah." He bent his head down slightly as not to show the faint shade of pink that was most likely covering his cheeks.

"Kagome."

"Uhn?"

"My name," She laughed quietly. "is Kagome. And if you want to know what I am…"

"I didn't mean…"

"It's alright." She tossed her hair back as it shined in the light of the full moon. "I'm a panther demon. And you are?"

"Who me?" He said, a questioning look once again adorning his face."

Kagome let out another laugh. "Do you see anyone else around here." She smirked.

Inuyasha took a quick look around then realized how stupid he must of looked and returned his gaze to Kagome. "I am Inuyasha."

"Well Inuyasha you," She started as she approached the young half-demon. She raised her hand and began to trace his chin and collar bone with her soft pale finger. A blush began to spread across his face once more.

"I…" He muttered trying to force out what she was going to say.

"You," Her face turned serious. "should just head back home." His face fell."It's obvious that you don't belong here so go home." She let go of his face and in one quick step she was over the blockade, leaving a confused and sad puppy to get out on his own, and by the time he did she'd be gone.

It took Inuyasha a while to get out, this side of the wooden blockade had very few places to put ones feet, although he was a half-demon he never had to use any of his extra strength or abilities that he had in his life, so he was basically just a funny-looking human having to get by the way a human would. "Damn it all to hell." He muttered under his breath as he fell once more before he was able to reach the top. _'Okay this is obviously not working. Maybe if I…No, that's stupid. Then again…it might just work.'_ Inuyasha walked to the back of the alley way a turned to face the exit. "Alright here goes nothing." He said to himself before he charged (head first I might add) into the wooden wall. He heard a creak but the wall remained. "Damn it." He then returned to the back of the alleyway and tried again, and again, and again, till it finally broke after the fifth or sixth try, leaving Inuyasha with a 'splitting' headache.

He leaned up against a wall to rest for a moment. Little did Kagome know despite the fact that for the most part he has no, or doesn't use, any abilities given to him by his father he did have a great sense of smell even for a full dog demon, he could even out smell Sesshomaru as messed up as that sounds, and was soon back on Kagome's scent. Not only was he infatuated by her, but the group that she was with seemed like fun, seemed free, and really that's all he wanted.

He followed her scent to an old junkyard on the far side of the city that was deserted aside from the odd lesser demon that wanted a place away from the humans. The neighborhood was run down and smelled of mold and a lot of other things that Inuyasha didn't want to think about. It took him awhile to find an entrance into the junk yard, and when he finally did he didn't really want to go through. It was slimy, and sticky, and smelled worse then anything else in this area._ 'How could some who smells of lilacs live in an area like this.' _He pondered to himself before attempting to climb the fence instead of going through that ickiness.

As he reached the top the sun began to come out behind the junkyard casting a bright light over it causing it to shine. Inuyasha looked around and noticed a few demons wrestling in a cleared area of the yard. The first thought that came to him from this was. 'Fun' and he jumped down from the fence and walked over to them.

As he approached closer he got to see the fight hit its end as a demon with a spiky Mohawk got his face plowed into the ground. The winner, a tall demon with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, stomped a foot onto his opponents back. "And that's why I'll always win, because the street demons may rule this city, but Koga rules the Street demons, hahaha." A wide smile spread over his face as he stepped down off his opponent and another demon came to help him up.

The three appeared to be of the same demon race unlike the rest of the demons around appeared to be a mix match of different races, but living surrounded by humans most of his life do to his fathers need to be successful, meaning acting human, he wasn't exposed to many other demons. The only one that he recognized was the panther-demon lounging on an old torn up beige couch.

"Alright who's got the guts to stand up to Koga." The lead demon shouted as he stood in the middle of the makeshift ring. Wanting to prove that he could belong to Kagome, Inuyasha came out from his hiding place and steeped into the ring, unfortunate for him this act along got the attention of everyone. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, now what do we got here." Koga approached Inuyasha circling him slowly to take a good look at him. "Looks like we go a runaway mutt." Koga along with his troop of misfit demons laughed as Inuyasha scowled.

"I am NOT a mutt." He growled out.

"Really now." Koga came back in front of Inuyasha. "Well your deffinatly not from around here. And the only demons that live in the city are those prissy little whimps who wanna play human. And dressed like that I can tell you got money."

Inuyasha looked down at his attire. He wasn't wearing anything that expensive, in fact it was pretty low. He wore simple old red robes that his mother, his real mother, had made for him before she dies and they didn't really have that much. Then again looking at the group of demons in front of him he noticed their clothing to look like strips of animal fur and to seem very primitive. "So." Koga started. "My guess is that you saw us having a little fun and just disided to jump right in."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well I hate to break it to ya, mutt," Koga got really close to Inuyasha this time. "but things don't work that way around here. A street demon's gotta have strength, wit, and most of all, a back bone." he the pushed Inuyasha back causing the half-demon to fall on his ass in the mud making the other demons once again erupt in laughter. "And no house DOG, is going to have any of that." Koga then turned his back to Inuyasha and headed off towards the others when Inuyasha got up and shouted out.

"Yeah well I am sick of all that all they ever tell me vare rules, rules, and more damned rules, I want to be free of all that." Koga stopped and turned his attention back onto Inuyasha.

"You think you got what it takes to be one of us. Well do ya mutt?"

Kagome came over at this moment to confront the two males. "Look," She began as she reached them. "Everyday out her is like a test of survival, and if you don't pass the test you die..."

"A Test." Koga's face brightened as an idea came to mind that would get rid of the mutt and provide a little entertainment for the rest of them. "That's a great idea." He then turned to look at Kagome as he wrapped an arm around her. "Kagome I always get my best ideas when your around that's why you're my girl."

She shoved off his arm and hissed. " I am NOT your girl." She shouted before adding under her breath as she walked away. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Alright this is what is going to happen, you succeed and you can stay, got it?" Koga announced with a smug look on his face

"Yeah sure anything." Inuyasha replied happily.

"Alright," He placed his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders. "All you have to do is go into a little hut and retrieve a jewel."

"That's it."

"That's it, oh though I should warn you it's the hut of a demon slaying priestess Kikyo." Koga just examined his nails as a shock expression fell over Inuyasha face at the words 'demon slaying. "But that shouldn't be a problem if your one of us." He smirked again and slapped the stunned half-demon on the back. "So lets get going, the sooner you pass the test, the sooner you can join." He then headed off followed by the rest of the little demon pack, Inuyasha followed suit though his face still didn't change.

**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun**

**HAHA Poor Inuyasha. SO have you figured out what movie this is from, there are a few similar quotes in here as the movie. PLZ review**


	3. Kikyo's Hut

_**Title:**_**Demons In Love**

_**By:**_**kyrosethorns**

_**Paring:**_**Kagome X Inuyasha**

_**Summary:**_**AU. Inuyasha, the half-demon son of a rich & powerful demon, isn't happy with life as rich kid & urns to feel free. Kagome, a full-demon living in a pack on the streets, has only ever wished for a place to feel loved. IunKag**

_**Genre:**_**Adventure/Romance**

_**Note:**_**In this AU demons and Humans live together in the cities but the demons are still not fully accepted, their race is the minority and like many minority groups in real life when society first starts to accept them they have to work twice as hard to earn the same money, respect and status in comparison to the majority of the population.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Inuyasha or the movie this story is loosely based off of.**

**This Is a shorter chapter and I am sorry it took so long I had other thing to do but hopefully you still enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three:**

**(The first Test) Kikyo's Hut**

Koga lead the pack of demons, along with Inuyasha, into a small neighboring village. Going around the backside of the village they eventually reach a large hut. "Well there you go. Kikyo's hut." Koga said as the group stayed behind on of the other huts so that they wouldn't be seen. "Now remember all you have to do is go in, grab the small pink jewel, and get out. Simple."

Inuyasha nodded and headed to the hut when a smooth claw grabbed his shoulder, he turned back to see the worried brown eyes of Kagome. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." He replied taking her hand off his shoulder.

"No you don't. All you have to do is go home and forget about this." But he had already started walking towards the hut. "Inuyasha." She called out softly making sure that no attention was brought to them.

The hut looked bigger on the inside. Candles lit all sides of the room and as Inuyasha came in further he noticed he wasn't alone. Sleeping on soft mat was a young woman with raven-hair and fair skin. Inuyasha was stunned for a moment by the similarity in facial features this sleeping human had to Kagome, but he snapped out of his daze when he noticed the circular pink jewel hanging around the human's neck. _'Yeah this is going to be really simple.' _He thought sarcastically to himself as he slowly approached the female.

He was able to get to her side with out waking her, but that was the easy part. He slowly moved some of her hair back and picked up part of the string around her neck. Carefully he pulled up wards over her head, once the string was off he noticed that the human was clutching the jewel in her hand.

He held her hand gently and slowly opened up her fingers, sweat began to drip from his face as he remembered Koga saying that she was a demon slaying priestess. He finally removed the last pale finger and took a small step backwards, and another, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping form, until he bumped into a set of bells immediately waking the priestess. "What who…" She looked around and locked eyes with Inuyasha before flicking her eyes to his ears and then to his hand, currently holding the Shikon jewel.

She move quickly to grab her bow and arrows and Inuyasha took to the door running as fast as his legs would take him "Run" he called out as he came closer to the pack, they needed no more words then that as the young priestess cam through the door, arrow pointed at their heads.

The small pack ran into the near by wooded area but it wasn't good enough as an arrow came zipping towards them hitting Kagome in her lower back causing her to fall. The pack continued to run, except for Inuyasha who ran back to the fallen panther demon to help her up. "I am going to get that out, just hold on."

"Inuyasha just run," another arrow came flying by as the approaching priestess continued to shoot them off.

"This well only take another second." He wiggled the arrow out of her skin and lifted her up and began to run when an arrow dug into his arm, then his leg, and finally his back causing him to fall over in pain.

As Kikyo came closer to finish them off Inuyasha turned to her and lunged, baring his fangs and claws for the first time to attack another being.

Behind the first few trees of the woods stood the pack gapping in aw at what the half-demon was doing, having not even met Kagome more then a day ago, yet he was risking his life to protect her, for these outcasted demons it was miraculous as no one had ever done that for any of them before. Koga however was not as impressed and left back to the junkyard.

Inuyasha had eventually knocked out Kikyo, unfortunately it also drew attention from the rest of the village, and knowing that he probably couldn't fight anymore he and Kagome leaned on each other as the headed off to the woods as well.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly to Inuyasha. "No body has ever risked their life for me before."

"Don't worry about it, cause you're worth it." A light shade of pink covered Inuyasha's cheeks as the got into the wooded area and head back top the junkyard with everyone else.


	4. The Truth and A New Feeling

**Title: ****Demons In Love**

**By: ****kyrosethorns**

**Paring: ****Kagome X Inuyasha**

**Summary: ****AU. Inuyasha, the half-demon son of a rich & powerful demon, isn't happy with life as rich kid & urns to feel free. Kagome, a full-demon living in a pack on the streets, has only ever wished for a place to feel loved. IunKag**

**Genre: ****Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Inuyasha or the movie this story is loosely based off of.**

**Chapter Four:**

**The Truth and A New Feeling**

* * *

The pack headed into the large pack in the center of the city, the young fox demon, Shippo, kept going on and on about how cool Inuyasha was back there as the others cheered on as well, aside from Koga.

"Glad you all approve." Inuyasha said smugly as the walked on. "Just watch eventually I am going to be the best street demon there ever was." A small smile played on Kagome's lips as she shook her head.

Jakotsu, a snake demon, placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You maybe good pup, but you'll never be as good and the master and his mate. He was the one that got away…got away from me at least"

"The Master?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah he was the one that taught Koga everything. The Great Dog Demons, InuTaisho and InoMikuzo"

Inuyasha gulped "What ever happened to him?"

Manten came up towards Inuyasha and the others. "You really want to know what happened." Inuyasha nodded after a brief hesitation. "Ok well. It was years ago InuTaisho had just meet InoMikuzo at the time but their relationship was short lived as ten, twenty, maybe even thirty slayers hunted them down now that I think about it. With so many of them around they barely had a chance to flee, but the slayers still came after and eventually had them cornered over a rapid river, there is no way they would have going to just surrender, and if they were going to go down they'd do it in style. And they took down almost every single slayer, but the fight caused the bridge to break underneath them and they took the rest of the slayers down with them." The pack awe'd and ou'd. "And to this day nobody has seen them, but they say when the moon is full you can still hear the fight going on when you are deep in the woods."

"Quit BSing the story Manten." Koga growled as he hit the thunder demon upside the head before turning to Inuyasha. "This is what really happened, and there wasn't some great battle, he never fought off thirty slayers, while InoMikuzo was away for a few weeks doing who knows what the 'Great' InuTaisho found a human women who's digestion name still makes me quizey," He leaned in closer to Inuyasha a muttered the name. "Izayoi." Inuyasha flinched. " He ran off with this human for over a month till his mate returned, with their son I might add, apparently she had gone off to do more then just work but to have their kid as well, he had the nerve to request that they live among to humans, live wealthy like a house pet, to the human he was seeing. And she agreed. That's it story over, he left the Street Demons for a human life." Koga the stepped back somewhat and took a close look at Inuyasha. "You know kinda resemble him somewhat, with the white hair and amber eyes. You're not related….are you?"

"No of course not." Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Good." Koga replied. "Because if ya were I'd have to kill you." Inuyasha's face paled as the pack started moving again along the path.

* * *

"Why would you give up being free, to a bunch of rules dad." Inuyasha muttered to no one unparticular as he paced around near an old railroad track that he had come across.

In his ranting he failed to hear footsteps approaching him. "You ok puppy." Came a sweet and innocent voice. Inuyasha spun on his heels and caught the eyes of Kagome.

"Yeah, I am fine." He muttered under his breath as he looked at the ground.

Kagome brought his head back up and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking."

"I meant here as in…don't you have a nice home to go back to, a family maybe."

Inuyasha just looked at her before sighing and shaking his head and looking down again. "I am tried of it. Nothing but rules, upon rules, upon rules." He turned back to the panther as the began to walk along the tracks. "lets just say you're lucky you've never had a family."

Hurt flashed in Kagome's eyes. "Wrong again puppy."

"So you did have one?"

"Actually I've had 7. I was never able to get one to….well they didn't last long."

"Feh. And I though one was bad."

She looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes. "I was left at an orphanage when I was baby, and since then I have been in and out of homes and back, it seemed every time someone was kind enough to take me in something horrible would happen to them, but I always remained safe. Eventually no one would want me, they though I was a cursed child or a demon that brought on only destruction to anyone that got close." Tears began to stream down her face. "The orphanage throw me out once I became 16, and I have been with the Street Demons ever since. They're not much of a family but what more can I get." The two walked on to a bridge unknowingly as Inuyasha stopped and forced her in front of him. "What more could you want. Being part of them you get to do what ever you want and…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she took a step back "Run."

"Yeah and stay up late and…"

"Run!"

"Yeah and…"

"NO I mean RUN!" She turned tailed and ran with all the force in her legs as Inuyasha Turned around and noticed the train coming closer with no where to go aside from a six story drop to the river.

He took off after Kagome with all the speed he could muster and eventually caught up till he heard a loud cracking sound as raced past her. He stopped abruptly as he turned to find Kagome struggling with her foot stuck in the rioted wood. "Just keep running." She called out to him. "GO." But he didn't listen and tried to help her pull out her foot. "GO." She yelled once more but the sound of the train closing in on them blocked her voice out.

Not knowing what to do Inuyasha pushed down on the wood but it still wouldn't budge. The train was nearly a few feet away, not knowing where the strength came from he punched trough the wood causing them both to fall forwards down into the river bellow.

His bright red coat began to tear as Inuyasha repeatedly hit the wooden supports on the way down. It had snagged on one of the bottom supports causing him to slip out of it.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Came a shout through the woods from a deep and booming voice. "Inuyasha." The tall white-haired demon searched through the area that his nose had led him to with his sons scent. It had led him to an old railway where the scent had peaked showing that Inuyasha was there not long ago. "Inuyasha.".

"If he had ran away, do you really think that he would reply to someone calling out his name." Said a elderly demon riding a three-eyed cow.

"I am not leaving him out here any longer. He may not be a kid anymore, but he is my kid, and he doesn't know how to take care of himself." The old man sighed as they continued to walk beside the tracks. As the came to the bridge crossing the large gap the headed down the hillside to the river banks bellow.

* * *

Kagome's head burst from the water gasping for breath as she swam towards the shore. Her green kimono ripped at the base and she had lost her sandals. Standing up as she got on shore she shock off what ever water she could before ringing out the remainder of her clothing. As she finished she noticed that she hadn't seen the half-demon since they fell. Worry spread rapidly over her face as she leapt into one of the near by trees to get a better look of the area. She search the area with her eyes till she noticed someone dragging themselves onto the shore. She ran over swiftly to the figure and bent down beside them. "Thank god your ok. I was so worried..."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and smirked. "So worried."

"Puh. Yeah right pup, liked I'd be worried about you." A small smile graced her lips as she helped him up.

He shock off rapidly causing her to giggle a bit. "Come on house dog, I wanna show you something." And they took off along the rivers edge and disappeared into the wooded area just as two men reached the water on the other side.

* * *

"He had to have just been here." InuTaisho muttered.

"Look there." The elder demon, Totosai, said pointing into the water at the torn piece of red cloth. InuTaisho trudged trough the water to reach it pulling it up.

"It's the cloth of the fire rat." He muttered to himself. "Inuyasha was defiantly here, but he would never leave this behind..." The dog-demon face became serious within seconds, "Unless he didn't leave willingly."

"I think your over reacting a bit. Lets not jump to conclusions till we are sure." Totosai said in an all knowing voice. "Perhaps we should head home for now, he we can search again tomorrow."

* * *

Following the river the two ended up in a park area. Lights from the previous festival still littered the trees causing a warming light to shine down on all who took advantage of the beautiful park. The river shone with light as well as the golden sunset fell on the horizon. The two leaned up against the railings and looked over the edge as a flock of geese sat on the suns reflection in the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kagome said as she started out into the water.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he turned to Kagome placing a hand over hers. "The sunsets not that bad either." Kagome looked back at the half-demon, but was startled by the proximity of their faces being two inches apart.

Kagome quickly pulled back as a blush spread over her fair features. Her heart began to beat faster by such a small act, and it confused her. Kagome had never been in felt like this before and honestly how could she sense she never felt what is was like to be loved before.

For years she thought it was impossible, yet her she was, with a half-demon dog no less, and her heart would not stop.

"Are you alright Kagome." Inuyasha asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah of course." She straightened her posture. "Come with me for a moment, there is still something I want to show you." She grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and gently pulled him along with her down one of the park paths.

* * *

That's it for now I shall post the ROMANTIC chappie next :D


	5. One Step at a Time

**Chapter Five:**

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

Kagome lead Inuyasha up the hillside at the edge of the city. "Keep your eyes shut." She reminded his as she held his hand in hers so that he would fall or get lost with his eyes closed.

"I am, I am, but how much longer."

"Just be patient puppy." She lead him further up till she came to a stop and let go of his hand. "Ok puppy, open." Inuyasha did as told and the first sight that greeted his eyes were the cities buildings, lit up like the stars in the sky. "Nice view isn't it. You can see all across the city from here." Kagome sat down on the cool grass and just gazed out into the sea of lights. "I used to come here all the time while in the orphanage. And would sit her and think that out in the city somewhere was my home, I just hadn't found it yet." Inuyasha took a seat next to her and watched the city. Thoughts running through his head a hundred per second, but he couldn't figure out what to do next. Here he was with the most beautiful girl, looking over the city, at night, alone. Yet no matter what he thought his body wouldn't let him do anything.

'_Come on Inuyasha just say something anything, you like her, you want to be with her, the whether, anything just don't sit there.'_ His mind was yelling at him to stop staring out into space when he noticed a shouting star. "Hey Kagome look." He pointed it out to her.

"Guess we better make a wish." She replied before closing her. 'I wish…I wish that he would ju…' She was pulled from her thoughts when something warm and soft touched her lips. She opened her eyes slowly to be meet with pale eyelids.

The kiss wasn't gentle, but not aggressive either, a soft innocent kiss, one that showed that he cared, that he liked her, and she responded to it almost immediately. Soon soft and innocent turned into something more aggressive and hungry as both gave into instinct and passion flew into the kiss as both set of lips parted.

Soon that passion went further then the kiss and before they knew what it was they were doing they were one.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to find himself lying in the dirt looking over the city. "Whoa." He backed up quickly. "That would not have ended well." Giggling erupted behind him and when he turned to look he saw a smiling Kagome. He suddenly felt very self-conscious about his lack of attire and hurriedly covered up. Kagome continued to stare lovingly at the silver-haired half-breed as he struggled to get dressed.

"Here." She said getting up. "Let me help you." And she proceeded to do so.

Once the two where dressed they sat and watched the sun rise over the horizon before headed back into the city and just wandered around the streets.

"Nice place." Kagome commented as the walked along the streets of one of the richer areas of the city."

"It's ok. If you don't mind the snobs, and stiffs." Kagome just gave him a funny look before shaking her head with a smile. The to walked in silence for a while till they came across something that caught Inuyasha's eye.

"That's strange dad never leaves the gate open." This time Kagome gave him a quizzical look before looking back at the gate. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Just come here." Inuyasha then proceeded to attempt to pull Kagome into a near by bush.

"What's going on?"

"Just shush." He the ducked his head down and lowered hers as well as footsteps came closer and voices were finally able to be heard.

"Look just go get some sleep, we've been out all night looking and he hasn't showed up."

"I am not giving up."

"I didn't say you had to we'll just look for him later, for now InuTaisho the best thing you can do is get some sleep. We can find Inuyasha later, if he doesn't return home."

"You don't understand Totosai, you've never had a child before. Inuyasha is my son, I can't just leave him out there." The voices began to escalated higher as the too entered the open gate and shut it behind them. Kagome instantly jumped to her feet as Inuyasha sluggishly got up.

"InuTaisho is your father?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Well sort of, yeah but I…..Hey wait!" But Kagome had already jumped the gate. Inuyasha speed after her. "Kagome." He whispered after catching up. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer but peeked into the window that Kagome was focused on.

Inside his father had just come in a dropped down in one of the chairs bring his hands to his face and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. On the floor sat his little sisters faces red, possibly from crying, and finally lounging on the couch flipping through what seemed like a photo album lay Sesshoumaru.

Though voices couldn't be heard anyone could tell by the looks on their faces that they were hurting. Inuyasha felt a strong stab in his chest as he lay eyes on his fathers face. Kagome's face fell before turn angry on Inuyasha. "I can't believe you." And she headed back towards the road. Inuyasha took a quick last look before going after her.

"What?"

"I can't believe you would run away from that."

"From what?" He tried to act tough. "They could have been sad about anything, its not like we heard anything said."

"I heard it." Inuyasha's face fell this time.

"I didn't think they would miss me." Kagome smacked him, hard.

"You didn't think they would miss you. I know you may not be the smartest around, but are you really that stupid." Kagome's anger the subsided as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. After taking a deep breath she sighed. "What if we just left."

"Huh?"

"Just me and you, we don't need anybody else, we will have each other." She placed a hand on his cheek and pushed some stay bangs to the side. "What do ya say?"

"Go? But Kagome, I have only one test left and then I'll be one of them, a street Demon. Finally I'll be one, finally free. Don't you understand Kagome."

"Yeah." She muttered under her breath. "I understand." She then pulled away from him and started walking off in the direction of down town, Inuyasha followed in silence.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile I was busy with other things. Hope it suits your liking**


	6. The Final Test

**Chapter Six:**

**The Final Test**

* * *

The pack was currently taking a walk through the park as Koga thought up the best way to mess with Inuyasha and make sure he never makes it in. Also if the mutt got hurt in the process that was a bonus for him. He was irritated about how close Inuyasha was getting to 'his' Kagome. So he plotted looking around the area trying to get an idea. He smirked when he noticed a certain silver-haired demon walking along the road beside the park. He quickly turned back to Inuyasha and his smirk widened.

"Hey, front and center Inu." The half-breed did as he was told.

"Yeah Koga."

"I think it is time for your final test. Follow me." The pack followed Koga out of the park and along the streets, it wasn't until they stepped onto Inuyasha's old street did he realize where they were heading, Koga wanted revenge on InuTaisho, He suspected him of being the dog-demons son, and now was going to have the two of them confront each other. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome for help and she seemed to have figured this out as well but wasn't sure what to say, knowing that Inuyasha did want to be a part of them.

"Here we are." Koga announced as he stopped in front of the large pale green and gray house. "Now all you got to do is run in there and grab three swords. They belong'ed' to the master of the house but we are going to liberate them from him now go."

Kagome stepped forwards immediately. "You don't have to do this Inuyasha, you're better then this."

"Pipe down 'Gome." Koga snarled. "You want to be free right." He said to Inuyasha. "Free of all the rules, all the orders, no one to tell you what to do."

Inuyasha set off for the house, Koga just laughing as the leaned up against a tree on the other side of the street._ 'Now this could get interesting.'_

* * *

Inuyasha knew exactly what he was looking for, and where to find them. One was in his old room, one in Sesshoumaru's and the final in his father's room. This was going to be tricky though. Sesshoumaru rarely left the house during the day, and it was a Sunday meaning no work for InuTaisho or InoMikuzo. Sighing he tiptoed up the stairs to his bedroom, that would be the easiest to get a hold of. Slipping inside he made a beeline for his closet where the sword was mounted over top of it.

The next was Sesshoumaru's. Although he rarely left the house he was usually in the basement and that was no different today, Inuyasha took it with ease. The last would be harder, he had no idea where his father was but he wasn't going to back down. He opened the door slightly, just enough to peek inside. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw that no one was inside. Inuyasha slipped in and took a quick look around before finding the blade next to his father's bed. "Piece of cake."

"What is?" a deep voice said from behind him. Inuyasha immediately tensed as he turned slowly to find dark amber eyes glaring at him. Inuyasha then quickly grabbed the sword and headed for the window, only to be cut off by his father "Now where do you think your going."

Inuyasha backed up slowly, eyes still locked with his father's. "I am going back to the pack." He then tried to make a dash for the door but was once again blocked by InuTaisho.

"Pack?"

"Yeah, the Street Demons."

"You're foolish Inuyasha, you don't belong there."

"That's where you're wrong old man. For once I do belong." He then took towards the window, though this time as his father stood in front of him he unsheathed the sword that he took from his father's room and slashed everything around of him, including his father, creating an opening to escape.

* * *

Once outside Inuyasha made his way back to the pack, sword still drawn in his hand. Koga stood it shock a first but then placed a smirk on his lips congrats kid…"

"Hand them over son." The pack turned to the silver-haired demon and gasped, those who know him where frightful; those who only knew of him stared in wonder. "Give them back son."

"InuTaisho. Long time no see." Koga said smugly as he approached the larger man.

"I see you haven't changed much." Commented InuTaisho as he looked down at Koga. His gaze shifted over to his son. "Come on Inuyasha, hand over the blades and come home."

"Are you going to listen to him?" Koga asked as he too looked over at the half-breed. "He just thinks you're a worthless half-breed."

"Don't listen to him Inu." InuTaisho growled out

"There he goes again, Daddy telling you what to do." Replied Koga in a mock baby tone.

"Look that sword your holding is too dangerous."

"He thinks your weak."

"You can't control its power, that's why I never gave it to you or your brother."

"All you are to him is a mistake that came from a mishap with a human."

"Just hand it over to me before someone gets hurt."

"Just more orders and rules."

"Inuyasha!" His father growled out roughly.

"Inuyasha." Koga said in an alluring voice. Inuyasha looked between the two demons before turning his head to look at Kagome. Her eyes pleading, but for what he could not tell.

Inuyasha stepped past Koga towards his father and held the blade out in his hand. Koga growled lowly.

A small smile formed on InuTaisho's face as he reached to get his sword, but was surprised when his son swung it as he got closer, this time successful cutting through InuTaisho's right arm. All eyes widened and the great dog-demon howled in pain. "Koga's right. All I am is the product of a lie, of a mistake, and I am through listeneing to you."

Koga laughed at the scene in front of him, this was too great. "That's my boy." Koga said smirking as he placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and lead him away. The pack followed immediately, aside from Kagome who locked eyes with InuTaisho saying a silent sorry, before taking off with everyone else.

InuTaisho picked up is amputated arm with the other hand and slowly made it back into the house where he could heal. 'Inuyasha will learn soon enough that I was telling the truth.'

* * *

That night after his mate wrapped his wound, InuTaisho went for a walk to the old cemetery at the edge of town. Once inside he made a beeline for a certain grave, he didn't even have to look where he was going having taking the route so many times in the past.

Once at the grave he kneeled down and placed a bouquet of lilies over top. "I know these were your favorites in life Izayoi, but I'm not here for a mere visit, Inuyasha needs guidance and I am not sure how to give it to him." He sighed loudly, feeling somewhat foolish speaking to a grave but continued anyways." I wish you were still here, he always listened to you, and you always knew how to make things right. So if you can hear me somehow, and if you can please send him something, a sign or anything to make him see what's right." InuTaisho finished with a small prayer that Izayoi had taught him when they had meet. Once finished he left the cemetery and headed home.'


	7. Help

**Chapter Seven:**

Help

"Nice job there Inu, you really gave it to him. Now hand over the swords." Koga looked over at Inuyasha only to notice he hadn't been paying any attention to him, instead he was in a heated argument with Kagome

"Go back there and say sorry to him."

"No I'm sick of him."

"He's your father Inuyasha, and he didn't deserve what you did to him, what your still doing to him."

"How would you know, you've never been stuck with one long enough to know." Inuyasha's voice grew louder as the argument continued. Unfortunately because of this neither him nor anyone else noticed the small red vines coming out of the sword that Inuyasha still had in him hand.

"Listen Inuyasha, you are better then all this, you're sweet and kind, and…."

"Oh lets see, 'you're sweet and kind', is that it Inu, you wanna like the humans, up on their high horse's doing nothing but obeying rules, up want a little family." Koga interrupted mockingly.

Without thinking Inuyasha shouted out. "No, I don't want that life anymore, she does. She's the one who wants to live like that…-Oops" By the time he realized what he had said Koga's attention was already on Kagome.

"Is that true 'Gome?"

"I really don't think it would be so bad." Kagome stated as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She turned to Inuyasha and slapped him hard across his face. "I thought you were different, but maybe you do belong here." She then ran off.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered after her in a sad tone.

"Oh let her leave, now Inuyasha about those swords."

* * *

"Who does he think he is? That stubborn, over-confident, big-headed…grrr." Kagome slammed her fist down on the rock beside her, effectively smashing it. "Ow." She muttered nursing her hand. _'Damn that stupid Inuyasha.'_ A lone tear fell streamed down her pale face, more threatened to fall but she held them back as she curled into a ball holding her knees against her chest.

_'Huh.'_ Kagome's head immediately shot up as a distant explosion reached her ears. Looking around frantically she notice a cloud of dark smoke rising along the horizon. "That's coming from the junkyard." She jumped to her feet in a hurry. " No, Inuyasha!" She speed back towards the junkyard as quickly as possible. _'Please be ok.'_

* * *

"Hey hold on there and chill out." Hakkaku said as Inuyasha closed in on him and Ginta. "Look we aren't going to do anything, please we can't fight." Inuyasha began to swing the blade towards them when Shippo leapt on his face, blinding him temporarily.

"Run!" The young kitsune yelled as Inuyasha swung the sword around aimlessly as it had attached itself to his arm making it hard to wield. Once the two wolves were out of sight Shippo let go and ran off into a small hole through the fence.

Inuyasha continued to slash up everything is sight, his eyes now a blood red color and strange magenta strips appearing on his face.

'_Ok I don't think he's looking.'_ Koga then proceeded to try and slip away undetected; unfortunately with the sword attached to Inuyasha it had heightened all of the half-breeds demonic senses and attacked as soon as Koga moved.

* * *

Kagome was more then almost back as she turned the last corner sharply, effectively ramming into Jakotsu causing them both to fall on their asses. Kagome came to her senses first and grabbed hold of his collar. "Inuyasha, where is he Jakotsu. Tell me." Jakotsu then pointed back to the junkyard. She released his and took off again.

"Wait Kagome don't he'll only attack you too." Jakotsu called after her before following telling the other's to keep running.

Jakotsu quickly caught up, but not before Inuyasha caught sight of her. Slowly he began to approach. "Come on Kagome we need to get out of here, like now." He grabbed her arm.

"Wait no, Inuyasha is…"

" Is going to turn us into chopped liver if we don't get going." He then dragged her off running, Inuyasha hot on their tails.

* * *

"I will not just wait here and hide from him while he needs our help." Kagome shouted as she grew more impatient by the second knowing that Inuyasha was out of control and not able to stop himself.

"Well listen, Listen Kagome. Inuyasha didn't start acting strange until that sword began to act up. I think we need to get it away from him."

"How it's attached to his arm."

"Well, um, I don't really know."

Kagome paused for a moment and tried to think, _'How can we get it off him. Inuyasha is in real trouble, and if we can't stop him the Slayers will, and I really, really don't want that.'_ That's when it hit her, Inuyasha's father had said that Inuyasha wasn't able to control the sword's power, but he could. "Come on Jakotsu I have an idea." _'He had better be able to help.'_

* * *

"But he really needs your help, I no he was being an ass before but I Think he gets it now, he knows that he can't handle it so please." Kagome begged as she and Jakotsu stood in front of InuTaisho on his front porch. She looked him over and noticed the wrapped shoulder, and the missing arm. She had forgotten about that.

"Wait a moment." He muttered before closing the door, leaving two very confused demons standing there.

After a few minutes the door opened again and InuTaisho stepped out, a younger version of himself following closely behind him.

"What a huckster." Jakotsu whispered to no one in particular as he watched the younger dog-demon fall in step with his father, Kagome proceeded to elbow him in the ribs.

"So where is my son right now?"

"This way, he seemed to be heading towards the city's central park when we came to get you."

"Alright lets go."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the rampaging half-demon considering he was rampaging all over the human part of the city. Most of the residence were smart enough to get out of the area, but as for the rest well lets just say that the small troop of demons heading after their friend got a little side tracked when said friend started breaking down walls causing buildings to collapse.

"We cannot keep doing this, the more time we waste the more that idiot trashes."  
Commented Sesshomaru as he saved yet another human from a building.

"Thank you." The young raven-haired girl said as Sesshomaru placed her on the ground and headed off to the sound of an explosion.

"This is becoming more trouble then its worth."

"Saving your brother, and the humans who live in this city is worth it." InuTaisho growled out at his eldest son. "Now hurry up, I know you can move faster then that.

When they finally caught up with Inuyasha dark blue irises with yellow pupils had formed in his red eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Kagome muttered, fear lased in her voice as she looked into the once amber eyes.

"It's So'unga, the sword of hell, it takes possession of who ever wields it, that is unless you know how to control it, which Inuyasha does not."

"Ok then how do we get it off him?" Jakotsu asked as he was feeling left out of everything and wanted to help too.

"We need the swords of heaven and earth, which luckily Koga didn't seem to get a hold of."

"And they are where?"

InuTaisho sighed at the snake demons pestering, and somewhat idiotic questions but answered anyways. "They are still on Inuyasha's belt, which we will need to acquire. Only those two blades can hope to take down So'unga. All we need is a distraction big enough for Sesshomaru and I to grab them."

"Great so who's going to be the distraction?" The two dogs just looked and the lone snake demon. "What me, why do I have to be the distraction, why don't you do it." Jakotsu shouted while pointing at the younger if the two.

"Because I have to grab Tenseiga from my good for nothing Half-brother." This comment earned him a glare promising pain from his father.

"But, but…."

"Oh will you quit it, I'll go." Kagome interrupted before running out to Inuyasha,

"Kagome!"

"Works for me. Now lets get going."

* * *

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome begged as she was once again cut and thrown to the side. "Please stop." Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. She had to distract Inuyasha long enough for the others do what they had to, but they seemed to be taking their sweet time with it. Lost in her thought of when they were going to act she didn't notice another attack coming till Inuyasha was almost on top of her, luckily she was able to dodge but not well enough and Inuyasha sliced open her left leg.

She fell to the ground clutching her leg as it bleed out. Inuyasha advanced on her. _'This is it? This is how it all ends?'_ She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the impact but after a minute past and it didn't come she opened them and found the three dog-demons facing off, each with a single blade in their position. She watched in aw as father and son worked together to take down Inuyasha without actually hurting him. Anyone could tell that Inuyasha was weakening but something in his eyes caught Kagome's, it was the true Inuyasha fighting against the sword's possession, fighting for control of his body.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Came a worried voice. Kagome looked up to see Jakotsu standing over her, a bundle of first aid equipment held his arms. "Here let me help you."

* * *

The battle carried on, neither side giving an inch, true both Sesshomaru and InuTaisho could defeat Inuyasha each on their own, but with So'unga attached to him the only way they could defeat him easily would be to kill Inuyasha. Since they didn't, or InuTaisho didn't want to kill him, they had to be more cautious in the fight.

(A/N I am not good at all with fight scenes so please bare with me for this sh*ty spot ok. I know it's vague but if you want more action just add details in your head. Again sorry if it's bad.) Sesshomaru and his father split up and faced Inuyasha on opposite sides, the plan being that when So'unga went after one of them for the other to pin him down.

As the fight continued InuTaisho began to see So'ung's grip falling and his son coming through. "Just…kill…me." Came a raspy stuttering replay out of Inuyasha's mouth. "I a…Sorry." His eye color was beginning to revert but before it was quickly over come with red once more he let out a scream. "Finish me now!"

* * *

One Chapter left. I am sorry it's taking awhile i haven't had any good ideas in a while. Please Review.


	8. Final GoodByes

**Chapter Eight:**

**Final Good-byes**

"Finish me now!" That was the last words Inuyasha was able to get out before So'unga over whelmed him. Not wanting to hurt his son, but knowing how painful it must be for Inuyasha to watch from the inside his own body as so much happens around him. InuTaisho mouthed something to his oldest and gave a signal, Sesshomaru seemed to understand what was meant as he ran towards his brother.

"Do you really thing Tenseiga could hurt me, it could cut a fly." The voice coming out of his brother's voice wasn't right. Inuyasha could never sound that dark, that cruel.

"Just watch." Sesshomaru said as he zipped straight past Inuyasha and slashed through the air behind him.

"Missed me."

"Look again." Sesshomaru muttered as he leapt away. Inuyasha turned around as a look of horror appeared across his face. The Tenseiga had opened up a rip in the dimensional space that separates the living world with that of hell.

The tear began to suck up everything around it. Including Inuyasha. "Nooo." He dug his heels into the ground, the cords attaching So'unga to Inuyasha began to break and rip apart as So'unga tried to flee.

"Not going to happen." Out of nowhere Jakotsu came running out, his own sword drawn. From a distance his blade began to separate reaching out far enough to slice through Inuyasha's arm. The final cords snapped and So'unga got pulled in. Sesshomaru quickly closed the dimension rip before anything else could get sucked in. Inuyasha collapsed on the ground exhausted. "I am so sorry… I never meant for this to…" He passed out before he could finish.

"Be safe son." InuTaisho said as he placed his remaining hand on Inuyaha's shoulder. After last week they all knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to stay with out being hunted down for what happened. Even if it wasn't his fault exactly they would still drive him out if not slay him.

"I'll be fine." He said as Inuyasha picked up a bag full for his belongings. The Tetsusaiga strapped to his waist.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he is." Kagome said happily as she swung her own bag over her shoulder. Thanks to Jakotsu she was for the most part healed although she wouldn't be fighting, or running for that matter, for a while.

The two of them began to head out, they were unaware of where they were going or how long it was going to take, but they didn't care, they had each other. In the end both Kagome and Inuyasha got what they wanted.

"Bye-bye, come back and see us once in a while." Jakotsu shouted as the couple reached the front gates. They turned around to wave back at him as the left. "I'm going to miss them."

"I don't think you will have to much time too miss them with me here." Sesshomaru said as he looked down to meet the eyes of the snake-demon. Jakotsu blushed at Sesshomaru's intensions. Since that day Jakotsu hasn't left the silver-haired youth, who he had resistibly nicknamed fluffy,'s side. He had fallen for him and in return Sesshomaru had mutual feelings. The two male demons made a pretty good pair, one clam and collected the other loud and bubbly.

* * *

"So have any ideas on where to go?"

"Nope."

"Think we can find one within the next few months."

"I dunno, maybe? Why the rush."

"Well." Kagome started as she looked up at the sky a brilliant smile spread over her face. "Because we are going to have a kid." Inuyasha face became blank before he shot her a smile of his own.

"We will defiantly find a place."

* * *

A short Chapter I know but it is just to wrap it up, and put a bow on top. Anyways did you like, Yes/No/somewhere in the middle. Please review.


End file.
